The Price Of Happiness
by I Live A Loveless Life
Summary: Will Hoagie's live ever get back on track, or is it in a slow decending spiral of doom? Character Death. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Price of Happiness.  
**

Hello there, and welcome to my very first fanfic!

Hope you'll like it.

KND is owned by Mr. Warburton.

Summary: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. reflects on his own life, and realises something is missing... (First fanfic)

Thoughts are written in _Italics._

Chapter 1  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoagie, or Numbuh 2 for his friends, lay on his bed, listening to music. Ever since his 13th birthday, no less than 3 days ago, his life had dramatically changed.  
He had suddenly realised he was going to eat himself to death, should he keep up with his current eating habits.  
He tried his best at losing weight, and his mother, seeing him struggle with something her son had never worried about before in his life, had taken him apart, and had a conversation with him.

Now, lying on his bed, Hoagie thought back to the so-called "motherly advice".

Flashback

"Hoagie dear, could I have a word with you?" his mother had asked him, when he had came back from school.  
"What about mum?" he asked her with a sigh. Since he turned 13, he found out life at school was harder that it had seemed before. He had no friends, today he failed a test which he didn't knew they had, he still felt way to fat and the girl he was thinking about constantly had not been at school today, because she had to attend to the funeral of her fathers uncle.

All in all a darn bad day.

(( Of course, since his 13th birthday was only 4 days ago, he had only been decommissioned for 4 days, and had forgotten everything that had happened from the moment he joined the KND. Which in turn is the reason for him forgetting (and failing) that test. Oh, and the girl he's in love with? You'll see.. eventually ))

"Its about your weight problem dear. I never knew you worried about such a thing before, and as I remember correctly, you never have done so.." his mother said straight to the point.  
"I know mum, its just... I don't feel happy the way I look now." he finished his sentence.

That was not the reason tho.. or at least, not the entire reason. He DID want to lose weight for his own health, but mostly because the girl he fancied did not like chubby boys. She liked her boys with just enough body to not be blow away by the wind.  
His mother knew he was lying, but understood he did not want to talk about it, and respected his choice. "Well dear, know that I am all ways here for you, even if you don't want to talk."

End of Flashback

Hoagie got off his bed, and went down the stairs. He knew the front door was locked, and therefore he had to take the back door, which was located in the kitchen. As he passed the fridge, he was struggling with himself. Walk on or stop and dig in. After a few moments, his brain gained control of his actions, and he quickly walked out the door.  
As he walked on the side walk, he hugged himself for warmth. He had left his house without a coat, and it was high-autumn. He shivered underneath his blue shirt (( Yes, his appearance is exactly the same. Geez, he's only like, 3 years older. ))

Once he reached the corner, he turned left without even thinking, and thus wandered into the street where his crush lived. At the far end of the street, a car pulled up and parked on the parking lane in front of the garage. Out of the car came 4 people, which were all wearing black clothes. In one of them he recognised his crush! Quickly he duck behind a bush, and all he heard of them before the front door of their house closed was:  
"Abby is glad to be home..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please, R&R. I really want to know what you think about it, so I can use that to get better! And if you have read it all, thanks for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2.

I'm glad you like my story, because you would not be in chapter 2 if you don't like it.

KND is owned by Mr. Warburton.

FoxieSango: I'm glad you like the story. 2/5 in this story indeed. There will be a twist later tho...

Thoughts are in _Italic_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

After the door had closed, Hoagie did not move from his bush for a while, wanting to make sure he would not be seen, especially not by Abby. He knew she considered his a friend, but he wanted her to feel more. But that could only be achieved by losing weight.

After about half an hour he stood up again, and looked at his watch. He slapt himself in the face, as he just now realised he had missed his appointment at the local hospital.

"_How stupid can you get, Gilligan?" _he thought to himself. _"Just because she was there, you had to get all distracted, forgetting to get to the hospital!"  
"I know, I know.. well, better get home and tell mum..." _he thought sadly, knowing his mother would not be happy with her son.

Going to the hospital had been one of his mothers ideas. Talk to a dietician (( A doctor/nurse schooled in the knowledge of eating habits )) get the doctor to help him, and eat healthier. He did not necessarily like going to the hospital, for the sole reason that Abby's dad worked there, and he might get a bad impression of Hoagie. Not because he was afraid of needles, Of course not. Well, maybe a little because of that... Ok, that Abby's dad worked that did not even concern him. He was just scared to death by needles.

He got home just before his mother would come home from work, and Hoagie was struggling whether he should tell her the truth, or say that the dietician wasn't in when Hoagie went there.

He decided on the latter, not being in the mood for another of his mother's (or grandmother's) talk about his actions, and that he was being very irresponsible. He had just enough time to get back to his room when the front door opened. "Hoagie, Tommy, would you please come down?" he heard the voice of his mother.

With his hand on the doorknob, he slowly let it go and turned around to walk back to the stairs, and down. Before he got there, something bumped into his back, and he fell forwards. A loud thud, and Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. lay flat on his face, with his little brother sitting on top of him, laughing.

"Biting the dust I see?" his little brother asked, cracking a bad pun, as always. Hoagie however, laughed a bit, before he threw his brother off, and picked him up. As Tommy was suspended in the air before Hoagie, he looked a bit in pain to his big brother. "You know Tommy? I always thought those jokes were actually funny... Well, they are NOT!" he spoke, before dropping his brother, and walking downstairs. "Boys, what's taking you so long?" his mother yelled, sounding impatient.

"Were coming mum!" Tommy yelled, and he bumped into Hoagie again, as he had stopped just at the end of the stairs.  
"Move along will you?" Tommy said, before seeing why his brother had stopped dead in his tracks.

Then Hoagie suspiciously asked his mother: "Mum, who is that man?"  
"Why boys, I have a surprise for you. Please meet Nathan, my new boyfriend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh boy, how will the boys react to this new twist in their lives?  
Will they cope with it? Or will all hell break loose?  
Stay tuned to find out!

Sorry for the short lenght.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to the third part of my story. It's probably because I'm new here, but I have enough at one review for a new update. This will probably not stay this way, so enjoy while you still can :D

FoxieSango: Well, should you read correct, its actually a boyfriend ;)

Thoughts are in _Italic_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Hoagie stood stunned, and could hear his brother ask in disbelief. "Mummy? What did you just said?"  
"You heard me perfectly well, Tommy. I said George here is my new boyfriend." his mother spoke.

However, Hoagie didn't hear that anymore. He had fainted while his mother was nearing the end of her sentence.

"Hoagie!" she yelled, and ran towards him. There was blood dripping on the stairs, for Hoagie had fallen backwards, and hit his head on the edge of the fifth step.

His brown hair which came from underneath his pilot cap was dyed red with his own blood.

"Tommy, call 911 !" she yelled, checking her son's vital signs. She sighed in relief. Hoagie did not appear to be in mortal danger, his vital signs all showing up.  
"They are on there way mum..." Tommy spoke, scared by what happened to his big brother.

His mother however, did not hear him well. She was standing near the door, in George's arms, crying. He spoke sweet words to her, and assured her things would be okay.

In the distance, sirens could be heard. "There almost here!" Tommy yelled. He had opened the front door already, and was standing at the end of their doorway.  
After a few minutes, the ambulance arrived, and only a few minutes later, there were two paramedics lifting Hoagie carefully onto the strecher, whilst a third was asking his mother what had happened.

"Well, I was coming home, and yelled for my kids to come down. When they stumbled down the stairs, Hoagie stopped at the bottom of the stairs, which caused Tommy to crash into him. They asked me who George here was, and I explained he is my new boyfriend. Then Hoagie fainted, and fall backwards, hitting his head on the stairs." his mother spoke, while following the paramedic to the ambulance. She climbed in the back, and looked to her other son and George.  
"I'm sorry it turned out like this George..."  
"It's not your fault Betty. Don't worry, we will come to the hospital right away." George spoke, assuring her not to worry about him.

After the ambulance had left, George and Tommy quickly locked the house and jumped into George's SUV. George quickly started the vehicle and drove to the hospital.  
On the way there, Tommy observed George.  
"_He seems to be worried.. an act? Or is this real?"_ Tommy thought, while they raced to the hospital. Luckily the amount of traffic was small, and they could drive on with a steady pace, arriving at the hospital shortly after they had crossed the free way.

The local hospital was the working domain of doctor Lincoln, who was also Abigail Lincoln's father. When they arrived, they quickly parked the car, and ran to the reception.  
"Where is my big brother?!" Tommy yelled at the nurse behind the desk, before George could even start to explain the situation.  
"I'm sorry." George quickly shut Tommy's mouth. "We are here to see Hoagie Gilligan, who should have just been brought in."

"I will look it up for you.." the nurse said in a creepy voice. Her head was partiality covered with a bandanna, and her name tag read: "Renar Bloci" (1)  
"I found it.. He is on the fifth floor, in the IC.. If you have a moment, I will walk with you." she said, while she called for another nurse to take over the reception.

Walking to the elevator, Tommy wondered why the nurse had a bandanna over part of her face...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Try mixing up the letters, and you will find out who this nurse is...

Well, here we go again. Another part finished.

Please R&R. I need a review to keep this going...


	4. Chapter 4

For all of you who DID read this story, you will receive a sneak preview, if you give me a review about this chapter, and tell me who the nurse is, who I introduced in the previous chapter.

Mr. Warburton is a lucky man... He owns Codename: Kids Next Door. I don't.. cries  
Nor do I own any trademark (real or from the cartoon).

Thoughts are in_ Italic. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Hoagie was floating in the sky. He was flying, without a plane, or a glider. He was just hanging there, looking down on the world from above. He did not know how he got there, or how it was even possible to levitate like that. All he did was look.

And boy, what was there to see, you might ask. He saw countless stacks of Jipper cards, numerous piles of Rainbow monkey's in love comic books, and he saw a tree house. He felt himself floating towards the tree house, unable to steer, or move in any other direction. The tree house came closer and closer. He would crash against the wall!

After barely missing the wall, and flying through a open window, he saw he was in a room with a gigantic tv, a very old sofa, and a couple of doors. Then he suddenly realised he had landed, and was no longer restricted. He could move freely again. He wanted to turn on the tv, and saw the remote lying on the ground, only three feet away from him.

He wanted to move closer to it, but could not. Some invisible barrier was holding him back. He felt along the barrier, and noticed he actually stood in a very small hallway, altho he could not see the walls. He could only feel them. Moving forwards, he felt it lead him towards one door, a door which had a big 5 painted on it...

After opening the door, something pushed him inside, and closed the door behind him. The room was dark, there were no lights on. The only light in the room, came from a door at the other side of the wall, a door a few feet lower than the floor he was standing on, so it had a small stairway leading down. He slowly started to move towards the light, attracted to it like a mosquito to a mosquito lamp. It took him what seemed forever to reach it, and then he also fell down the 3 steps that the stair consisted off. He stumbled up, and peered around the corner...

Hoagie let out a scream in terror, and quickly sat up, his body wet with cold sweat. It took a while for him to see clearly, his head feeling like lead. He could see he wasn't at home, and he was not wearing his own Pj's. He looked around, and could see the ugly "hospital" green the walls were painted in. but he did not really registered that. All he saw was a figure sitting in a chair near the door, fast asleep. He recognised that figure from somewhere, but could not recall from where. It was difficult to tell, it being dark around him. It had to be somewhere in the night.  
He tried to get up, but it felt like someone was banging on his head with a sledgehammer, and lay back down again, trying to get back to sleep.

The next morning, doctor Lincoln checked in on Hoagie, and was happily surprised to find him awake.  
"I am glade to see you awake, with the open eyes, the staring, and trying to get up and ahh, you know what I'm talking about." he spoke, looking down at Hoagie.  
"You are lucky to be awake you know? With the coma, the sleeping and the not waking up and ahh, you know what I'm talking about."  
Hoagie was stunned. "C..coma?" he asked, sounding afraid. "But then, how long was I out? The last thing I remember is seeing my mother come home with someone... then its all black.."Hoagie blurted out, looking a little lost.  
"You have been out for almost 3 weeks... You are lucky to have woken up afterall." a nurse said, walking in the room, and looking at doctor Lincoln. "Doctor, your assistance is required in surgery 3"  
He nodded, and quickly left the room, after assuring Hoagie he would be back.  
Hoagie looked at the nurse. "But if I have been out for 3 weeks.. that means the summer vacation has started almost a week ago?" she nodded, and Haogie moaned. "When may I go home?" he then wanted to know.  
"Not any time soon, mister Gilligan. You suffered a severe concussion and have to rest for atleast 2 more weeks."she spoke. "Oh, and before I forget, I have phoned to your house. Your family is on route to the hospital."

"Did anyone else came visit when I was gone?" Hoagie questioned, wondering if anyone would have come to see him suffer.  
"Actualy, yes. A girl about your age came visit 2 times a week.. I think she came here after school, probably for her father, doctor Lincoln..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh? Why would Abby come and visit Hoagie? What has happened with his family while he was gone? What will happen in the summer's vacation? And why am I asking these questions?

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back my lovely readers. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND... Mr. Warburton does.

Thoughts are in_ Italic_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Two weeks after Hoagie had woken up, he was discharged. Alto he had to come back every 2 weeks, to check on his progress, he was allowed to do virtually anything. And he did, using the vacation of 3 months to work out, working on his condition, to lose weight. And slowly at first, but then in a steady pace, Hoagie would lose weight, starting his day early with jogging a couple of miles, going swimming on Thursday and Tuesday, going to the gym on Wednesday and doing various exercises on Fridays and Mondays. The Sunday's were reserved for measuring the progress he had made during the week, and to relax a little, going to a few movies with his little brother, or going to other activities, like a air show.

His progress at the hospital included tests to measure his physical and mental state, and after 4 weeks, he was declared cured.

The summer vacation slowly came to an end, and Hoagie had achieved his personal goal. He lost so much weight, he could not be called chubby or fat in any way any more, and he ended up looking a lot like "Hank". This would impress Abby for sure... would it?

Thus, school began, and every kid in his class was stunned by how much he had changed, Abby maybe the most of them all. It seemed her eyes were glued to Hoagie, but her face was emotionless, and very hard to read. At the end of their school day, Abby approached Hoagie, who tried his best not to panic. Abby had also changed over summer. She was taller, gained a bit more flesh on her bones, and her legs continued on endlessly, or so it seemed to Hoagie. Her wardrobe had apperantly also changed. Instead of her oversized blue shirt, she was now wearing a dark green shirt which revealed a small part of her belly, including her belly button, and she wore tight shorts, revealing probably more leg than her parents wanted.

"Uhm.. Hoagie? Abby has a to tell you somethin'.." she said, trying to hide a shade of pink that had crept to her face.  
"What is it Abby?" Hoagie asked, realising they were all alone, and his mouth was dry. He could not believe what was happening.. or what he though was about to happen.  
"Abby knows you like her... "Abby spoke, and the blush on her face turned a bright shade of red. "But Abby want you to know something... Abby liked you to, she really did... but I liked the way you were.. not the way you turned out after the summer..." she spoke, trying to hold back tears.  
"Abby is sorry Hoagie... " she said, before running off with tears running over her cheeks.

Hoagie just stood there, unable to believe what had just happened.  
_"She doesn't like me anymore? But I thought she liked her boys skinny..."_ A voice in his head said. Then another voice, from a small corner of his mind said what he was afraid of. _"Are you sure she likes them that way? Or did you just assume?You never really knew what she wanted.. And now its to late."_

Hoagie knew he lost his chance with Abby. And he also knew he could not get her back, even if he would eat a lot more. She was gone now.

Two days later, Hoagie lied on his bed, listening to music. He thought about the things that had happened during this part of the year.. About his mother, who had married George during the summer, about their grandmother passing away and about losing Abby, the one and only love in his life. And he knew what to do. He would make sure he would never spoil the memory he had about her with the memories and happiness from any other girl...

After 3 days of search, the police divers found the body of Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr, lying on the bottom of the nearby lake, with a letter in a waterproof bag, and a heavy stone tied around his neck.

What the letter read, made Abby cry, eventho Hoagie's death was 17 years ago, she never could get over it. When she thought of the letter, she always would hide away in the arms of her husband, who would then soothe her and say: "It's okay, Liebchen.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this is the end. You might be sad about it, and curious to the letter Hoagie had written. Well, the next chapter contains the letter.

Please R&R.


	6. The Letter

The letter of Hoagie.  
I don't own KND, Mr. Warburton does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear everyone, 

I all want you to know that my life has changed in to much ways for me to comprehend.

I want to let you all know I love you, but I just can't take it any more.  
Mum and George, please, be happy with eachother, and don't get in a fight or anything.

To my brother I just want to say, please stop with those bad puns.  
And To Abby.. well... I'm sorry I let you down.

Fare well all. See you in the next life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't give me that look. If you can do It better, then do so!

Please R&R.


End file.
